<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天长 by SyBailu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372609">天长</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyBailu/pseuds/SyBailu'>SyBailu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 文轩, 时代少年团 | Teens in Times (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 文轩 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyBailu/pseuds/SyBailu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘耀文/宋亚轩 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>天长</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　空气粘腻得很。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　刘耀文坐在酒吧吧台旁撑着下巴吐着烟圈，透过缭绕的雾霭看着身旁的宋亚轩，直勾勾的眼神就像是在看猎物一般。他点了一杯伏特加，将烟换到另一只手上后拿着高脚杯走到了宋亚轩的身旁，递过酒杯后等对方视线停留自己身上时张嘴，带着rapper与生俱来的自信。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“做吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　刘耀文痞痞地勾起嘴角笑着，似乎完全没有对陌生人邀约的尴尬。对方看他的眼神夹杂着几分疑惑不解，将来者上下打量一番后应了下来。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“呵，好啊，小弟弟。”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“不过……”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　宋亚轩伸出手勾了一下刘耀文的下巴，然后跑上了舞台，抢过正在表演的人的面具和话筒，突然高声嗨唱起来，还带着面具随着音乐跳着不知名的舞步，灿烂的笑容掩饰在面具下，宋亚轩一手拿着刘耀文给他的酒杯，一手灵活地把玩着话筒，翩翩起舞的身姿在刘耀文的身前忽远忽近，被紧身裤紧紧勾住的小腿上露出小片白皙的肌肤。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“……你真的想要吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　宋亚轩靠近刘耀文微微一笑，热血上头，刘耀文脑子里只充斥着一个念头——占有他。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　吧台上酒瓶互相碰撞发出清脆的响声，在昏暗的灯光下就连刘耀文手中的烟头火焰都闪着暧昧的光。刘耀文扯着宋亚轩的手便将他拉到了酒吧阴暗的角落里，伸手将他壁咚在自己的视线范围内，猎人将目标紧紧禁锢住，然后开始展开无尽的索取。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　宋亚轩的后脑勺被温热的大掌捧着，他被引着向前，一个软乎乎的吻贴了上来，宋亚轩轻轻地笑了笑，像是在嘲笑对方青涩的吻技，宋亚轩探出舌尖，轻轻地触碰对方的唇，描摹着它的形状，嘴里还发出轻轻的喘气声，一只手平静地端着酒杯，另一只手就像是在安抚动物一般顺着对方的毛。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　刘耀文倒也是血气方刚，不一会儿喘息声便变重了许多。少年总是受不起嘲笑与调戏，一开始对方叫的那声“弟弟”让他着实不爽，刘耀文抚着宋亚轩后脑勺的手扣紧了几分，吻被加深，他夺回主权，睁开眼睛对上宋亚轩戏谑的眸。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　刘耀文像狼王一样攻城掠地，宋亚轩抚摸对方脑袋的手被刘耀文拿烟的手压在头顶，刘耀文的另一只手不老实地乱摸着，嘴上用力地吻着，宋亚轩的唇被吻到微微肿起，津液因来不及吞咽而顺着嘴角往下流，刘耀文松开对方的唇，用毫无掩饰的眼神看了两眼对方光滑细腻的唇瓣，亲吻了一下嘴角后忍着冲动向下移，温柔地吻着对方颈边的软肉。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　宋亚轩总算是有了些异样的表现，像是喝醉了一般，白皙的脸庞上浮现出一层浅浅的粉，他微微张嘴，小声地喘着气，似乎是在抑制自己的动情，他左右小幅度地扭动了一下身子：“唔……”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　刘耀文轻轻舔舐着颈边和锁骨上被自己吻出的印记，舔舐完了之后似乎是觉得不够，他又用牙齿轻轻咬住，然后闭着眼餍足地欣赏着宋亚轩因羞耻而尽力克制却又无法抑制的破碎声音。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　酒吧里震耳欲聋的音乐鼓点刺激着两个人的耳膜，宋亚轩被亲得有些脱力，拿着酒杯的手微微发抖，酒瓶里透明无色的伏特加液体轻拍着杯壁，昏暗的灯光照射到这个迅速升温的小角落里，光透过酒杯折射到宋亚轩的眸子里。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　刘耀文笑了笑，原本在对方身上胡作非为的手已经伸入了对方的上衣里，他轻轻地捏了把宋亚轩纤细的腰肢，玩味地听着对方不出意外的小声尖叫，然后将对方被压在头顶上的手松开，把对方紧紧地抱在自己的怀里。刘耀文将烟叼在嘴里，然后缓缓地将烟圈吐在了对方的脸上：“叫哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗯……”宋亚轩喘着气，脸上的潮红愈加明显，他笑脸盈盈地勾着刘耀文的脖子，然后甜腻腻地喊了声：“哥哥……”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　刘耀文忍着想要让对方在自己身下泪眼汪汪的欲望，带有几分宠溺与商量的意味用低沉磁性的声音说道：“做吗？我带你走。”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　宋亚轩背靠着墙堪堪地撑住身体，白嫩纤细的手将对方拉住，刘耀文有些诧异，静静的看着对方的动作。宋亚轩泛着羞人的绯红，举起酒杯喝了口酒后松开了对方的手，撩起T恤的一角，解开皮带后用尽量平稳的声音说道：“不用。”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“就在这里，你帮我……”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　宋亚轩的意识似是被性欲腐蚀，自己抚着白皙的小肚，嘴里“哼哼唧唧”的叫着，泛红的眼角闪着泪光，使人想狠狠地欺负他一番。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“你疯了，你知不知道你在干嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗯……帮我……帮我一下嘛……哥哥……”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　刘耀文的理智像是被突然挑断的弦，热血一股脑的冲上头，他将烟往墙上一按，把它灭了后潇洒地往墙角一丢，两只手终于空出，一只手把宋亚轩撑起，另一只手钻进了宋亚轩的裤子里，单手握住他已经微微抬头的欲望。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　像是无师自通，刘耀文随着舞台上的音乐有节奏地帮宋亚轩上下套弄了一番，他刻意地打转，时不时擦过危险地带，宋亚轩咬住下唇，刺激随着神经经过了四肢百骸，他被爽出了眼泪，嘴里时不时的发出一些奇奇怪怪的声音。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“唔……哥哥……”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　刘耀文感觉全身都热了起来，他动情地吻了吻对方的泪，顺着泪痕吻到了下巴，然后再顺着汗吻到了锁骨。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　宋亚轩也是初次开荤，他看着对方动情隐忍的眼神，感受着对方在自己身上抚摸的快感，看着身边零零散散经过的路人，被刺激的立马泄了个干净。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　刘耀文慢慢地舔舐着对方的耳垂，就像是在好好品尝自己的猎物，他看了看衣冠楚楚的两人，挑起宋亚轩的下巴，松开轻叼着的耳垂，然后在宋亚轩的耳畔低语：“爽了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗯……”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　耳边传来的热气刺激的宋亚轩又是一抖，就连说出来的话也带着颤音。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“那该到我了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　宋亚轩看着对方突然笑了笑，眼神里还残留着情欲，他牛头不对马嘴地问了一句：“你想尝尝这酒的味道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　刘耀文看着被对方拿在手里摇晃的酒杯，眼神暗了几度，勾起嘴角笑道：“好啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　嘴上毫无防备地附上了一双柔软的唇使刘耀文一惊，宋亚轩的小舌似灵舌一般缠绕住对方的，一吻毕，始作俑者人畜无害地笑着。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“味道怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“好甜……”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　宋亚轩低头看了看手表，然后快速地将皮带系上，用所剩无几的力气将刘耀文轻轻推开，他调皮地啄了一下，像是调戏。宋亚轩脚尖轻点地面，然后转了个圈，快速地跑到酒吧出口，溜出了刘耀文的视线范围，只留下了句话。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“时间到了，下次见啊，下次我一定让你爽啊——”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“记住，我叫宋亚轩——”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　自己被惹出了一身火却没得到释放，刘耀文突然有点恼火，他把“宋亚轩”三个字默默地念了念，然后看了看自己被勾起的欲望，只好认栽。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“呵，好啊，下次见……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>